Fiber optic cables have advantages over electrically conductive wires. For example, fiber optic cables may allow for greater travel distances with lower losses. As another example, fiber optic cables are immune to electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, fiber optic cables are increasingly being used to send and receive voice, video, image, and other data transmissions. Thus, given their distinct advantages, it may be desirable to further increase the range, bandwidth, and security of transmissions across fiber optic cables.